Character Approval/Aileen Deliah
Applebaby12 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. A girl had been born not long after her biological parents had been involved with an 'accident' involving the flooding of Atlantis; three years later it was found out that her mother had intentionally flooded the city with her father's help for unknown and unexplained reasons. The two were forced to run away, leaving the girl at their residence. A pair of new Emissaries adopted her right away, eager to impress the Council with their good deeds. They named the baby Aileen, and treated her like one would treat a precious gem. She was treated like a delicate, fragile object who was kept at home for most of her life and protected. The couple saw her as a responsibility from the Council, not as their daughter. And while they were nice to her and never yelled or acted cruelly to her, it was clear to Aileen even at a young age that they bore no love towards her. Her adopted parents had another child who was older than her named Deirdre. Aileen grew up watching her older sister live a normal, happy life. She was the couple's real child, and they treated her as such. The older girl and her never really interacted, since their was quite an age gap, and Aileen's parents kept them separated anyways. Aileen knew she was adopted, though never told why, and was always too shy to ask questions, until one day, when she was eleven years old, she had gained a memory seemingly from nowhere. It was vague, and Aileen was curious, so she mentioned it to her adopted parents. They quickly became serious, and the adopted mother informed her that the memory would need to be washed- as it was a memory of her biological parents. Aileen learned that day that she wanted to find out what had happened with her parents and why she had been adopted. She also learned that she had a streak of fight in her. And she knew she couldn't allow her memories to be taken. So Aileen tried to stop her parents; and she succeeded, but not in the way she had intended. That night she knew she Manifested as a Mesmer. Her parents seemed frightened of her Ability. They stared at her warily, as if she would lash out and use her Mesmerizing to throw them out of a window. Eventually they informed her that she would be moving to the adopted mother's sister's residence. They assured her that it would only be temporary while they sorted things out, and that it would be like a vacation. But Aileen was crushed. Despite their lack of genuine love towards her, she had become attached. They were, after all, the only people who Aileen really knew as parental figures, and she felt abandoned, like she was unwanted. When she arrived at Aunt Maire's home, she'd expected life to carry on much the same. But Aileen soon realized that this was not the case. Maire was a confident, boisterous Talentless woman. She learned that her adopted mother and Maire were not the closest of sisters, as she disapproved of the way she sheltered Aileen instead of treating her like an actual elf, and that they didn't have much in common. One of the first things Maire did was enroll Aileen into Foxfire (Her adopted parents weren't planning on sending her to school.) She encouraged her to make friends, and allowed Aileen to have many more freedoms than her adopted parents ever allowed her to have. Aileen is still adjusting to all of these changes, and isn't sure what to make of them. 2.) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Aileen is a shy, nervous girl who doesn't ask many questions or voice her concerns. She's non-confrontational, and hesitant to do many things. However, she can be stubborn and strong-willed if she needs to be. Despite her fragile nature, she is determined to learn the truth about her parents one way or another. Her ability freaks her out, as she doesn't like being able to manipulate other elves with her mind. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) She is small and short, with long, wavy brown hair that falls to her waist and midnight blue eyes. Aileen has soft, delicate features and a gentle complexion. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Aileen avoids using her Ability as much as possible, which is difficult now that she has to take Special Ability Focus Session. She's also small and not very athletic, and isn't known to be defensive. However, if she chooses to be stubborn about something, she won't give it up no matter what, and her determination to find out the truth is impressive considering her young age. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) >No, they are not Talentless< (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) >Yes, they have manifested.< B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved